Trains and Winter Rains
by BloodDove01
Summary: Clow meets a man on a train, and gains new insight.


**Clow meets a man on a train, and gains new insight. Slight crossover, with Doctor Who**

**Not mine. CCS is Clamp's. Doctor Who is the BBC's. Trains and winter rains is Enya's.**

**Trains and Winter Rains**

_City streets passing by _

_Underneath stormy skies_

Clow smiled down at the pale teenager who had fallen asleep on his lap. The movements of the train had sent the guardian to sleep. Clow stroked the pale silver strands, brushing them out of his peaceful face. The thirteen year old guardian never stirred.

A glance out the window at the night sky, told him that rain was soon to come. He watched as the city came into view. The train would stop at the station there, it would pick up more passengers; then continue on its way. Clow moved slightly, jolting Ruby Moon out of her sleepy stupor. She looked at him sleepily, yawned and moved so that he could scoot next to the window where she had formerly sat. He watched as she moved to the other side of the compartment, and pulled some knitting from her leather satchel.

Clow smiled at the tell tale patter of a winter rain that hit the roof of the train as it sped from the sleepy English country side, towards the bustling city. The train would stop soon, and they would likely no longer be alone. Clow took this time to look over his four guardians.

Cerberus and Spinal Sun had been turned into cats, very different from the soft plush forms a young girl in Japan and a young boy in England would know them as. They were both curled up, most likely asleep, in a wicker basket on the rack above his head. They would stay that way until they were in China. China…

The only reason that they were even leaving England was his mothers insistence. His fathers death had been an accident, and he rightfully owned the Reed manor as its only heir, weather he was illegitimate or not! But that council of old fools… The Wizards Council of the Reed family; they would rather have seen him dead. And, he was ready to fight them too! That is, until his mother made it known her worry for his cards and their guardians.

While Ruby Moon and Cerberus could defend themselves, Yue and Spinal Sun could not. As the two youngest, they didn't have the power to fight against enemy mages. He didn't think that even Ruby and Kero could get away. They would likely kill Spinal and Kero right then and there, but Yue and Ruby… His moon guardians were humanoid, and the council was notorious in their ways of dealing with captured humanoid creations. Clow shuttered inwardly. He was wrong in his first assumption, the council would likely make Kero and Spinal watch them torture his moon creations. Clow was beginning to feel sick.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, he looked back to Ruby. It was so strange to see his elaborate guardian dressed in a soft European gown; instead of the long dress and robe of dark rich colors. It was even more odd to see her pink hair and eyes as the light brown they were now. With the knitting needles in hand, she looked very much like a normal girl instead of the powerful guardian he was used to.

A shiver brought his attention to the youngest. While Ruby looked fifteen, Yue appeared thirteen. It was strange to see him dressed as a human as well. Clow couldn't help his slight frown. While he resembled Ruby loosely, he looked nothing like Clow. If asked, with his resemblance to Ruby, Clow could say he looked like his mother.

Yue's silver hair had been dulled to a softer platinum. His skin had been darkened slightly so that he appeared more human. But, it was still very pale and that, combined with the fact that he was small, had made him appear sickly. His frail appearance had caught the attention of most everyone that they had met. If they only knew.

Yue was in fact somewhat sickly at this time. It was common knowledge that at the age of fourteen, a guardians powers would start to peak. They would get their first inkling of the power that they would soon get. And, each guardian was different.

For his eldest Cerberus, it had been the ability to generate heat. After about two hours, Clow had finally broke down and put a flame retardant spell on the house and garden. Also, he had soon put one on himself, the cards, and the other guardians. This was after the accidental burning of a thirteen year old Ruby Moon. She had tried to pet her older brother, and had received second degree burns from doing so.

After Cerberus it was Ruby's turn. She had crystallized half the mansion. It took him ten whole minutes to get the door to her room open.

Then, only a year later, it was Spinal's time. His powers had manifested oddly. The day had started normal. Well, as normal as a houseful of magical beings could be! But, then he ate a cookie that Ruby had made with the help of Sweet. He ended up chasing Mirror and Cerberus through the house shooting red beams at them. When Mirror ran to her guardian Yue, who was only a year younger than Spinal… Spinal Sun, the meek, quiet Spinal Sun… The only one of his guardians that didn't torture his younger sibling to the point of near death… Had promptly set Yue's hair on fire when he tried to calm Mirror. That accounted for the nice fringe that he now had.

But now finally, it was Yue's turn. And, much to Clow's horror, his powers manifested as psychic attributes. At first, he had been fine. It had started about a month ago and, with Christmas and his birthday only days away, his power was increasing rapidly. What had been simple telekinesis, turned quickly to innate control over water, air, and ice. Then came the empathy. Feelings first, followed by being able to hear others thoughts. At one point, it finally became to much, and he fainted. And now… Now came the visions.

_Neon signs in the night _

_Red and blue city lights _

_Cargo trains rolling by _

_Once again someone cries _

As the signs and lights of the city came into view, Clow draped his heavy cloak over his lightly shivering guardian. His youngest child… More trains rolled past. Ruby looked up from her knitting, inquisitive eyes scanning the platform as the train was boarded.

The door to the compartment slid open to reveal a man and a woman. The man looked around at the three occupants. Deciding the room was big enough, he pulled lightly at the tails of his black trench coat and, looking at Clow, he spoke. "May we join you?" He questioned.

"Of coarse!" Clow said, happily smiling. The man and woman slowly filled into the room. There was a little shuffling and movement. Clow tried valiantly not to wake Yue and, to his luck, the youth remained asleep. In the end, man sat next to both Ruby and the woman next to the sleeping Yue.

While the man looked at Ruby's knitting, the woman had taken a definite interest in Yue. She looked to be about thirty, with long red hair and rosy skin. She didn't look like she was related to the man, so Clow assumed that they must be married. He watched as she looked over Yue's pale sleeping form and frowned. "How old is he?" She enquired softly.

"Thirteen." Clow responded. She frowned further. "Is he ill?" Clow smiled sadly. "Yes… In a way." She looked at him for a second, then at Yue. Her eyes softened. Clow, recognizing the motherly look, began to speak, when Yue whimpered in his sleep as his dreams showed him visions. She raised her hand, ready to comfort, but didn't. "You may touch him if you wish."

_Trains and winter rains _

_No going back no going home _

_Trains across the plains _

_And in the sky a star alone _

She softly stroked his face and hair, soothing him. His whimpers died down, and he slept sounder. That was until the train lurched forward. His eyes fluttered open and he immediately attempted to sit up, but was met with failure. His disoriented mind couldn't justify sitting up and he just slumped back down on Clow's lap.

Clow looked in worry as the guardian got his bearings. The woman's eyes clouded with worry as he coughed lightly. Again, he sat up, this time he managed it. Shaking his head, he looked around. His now human looking eyes scanned the compartments two new occupants. "Mmm… Clow?"

"Yue." Clow beat back a frown at the expression on the mans face at Yue's unusual name. "His mother named him." The lie fell so easily. "It means moon in Chinese." The man smiled and nodded. Yue brought a pale hand up to rub at his eyes. He vainly attempted to stifle the on coming yawn.

"Yue these are…" Clow drew a blank. He hadn't gotten their names, but thankfully, the answered for him. "I'm Doctor Smith but, you may call me Doctor." He smiled. "And my companion is Dona Noble." She nodded and moved so that Yue could sit up.

Clow smiled. "I am Clow Reed. This is Ruby and Yue." While Ruby waved enthusiastically, Yue yawned and sleepily laid his head on Clow's shoulder.

"So, where are you headed?" The Doctor's question caught Clow of guard. China wasn't your everyday answer and he couldn't tell them why he was leaving home. So, he chose to tell half the truth. "We are going to live with my mother. We're leaving England and never coming back." He stated, sighing.

The Doctor nodded, prying no further. Yue was dozing against Clow's shoulder. A glance out the window showed farmlands soaked in rain. The sky was turning deep blue, clouds covering all but a single star.

_Every time it's the same _

_One more night one more train _

_Everywhere empty roads _

_Where they go no-one knows_

As the night wore on the inhabitants of the train compartment drifted to sleep one by one. Clow found himself with Dona's head on his shoulder, and Yue's in his lap. Ruby had drifted off near the window, and soon, only Clow and the Doctor were awake.

The train raced through empty downs, down deserted roads. Clow found himself idly wondering where they went.

It wasn't until after midnight that ether spoke.

_Trains and winter rains_

_No going back no going home _

_Trains across the plains _

_And in the sky a star alone_

At first, Clow couldn't believe his ears. The words were so soft spoken, he almost didn't hear them. The Doctor brushed some of his chestnut hair out of his eyes. "Are you a sorcerer?" He questioned calmly, locking his green eyes on Clow's blue black ones.

Clow fidgeted nervously. How could he manage a teleportation spell with his guardians so spread out. He fingered his sun key, there was something in those eyes…

Something ancient… He chose that moment t answer.

_Trains and winter rains _

_No going back no going home _

_Trains across the plains _

_And in the sky a star alone_

"Yes." He said firmly, hands grasping his deck and key. Erase. She would deal with them. One little spell, They wouldn't remember even meeting Clow or his guardians. And with that, Clow could get off at the next train station.

Much to his confusion, the Doctor smiled. "I thought so. You don't need to worry. I'm not quite normal ether."

That's when Clow realized what he saw. There was something so ancient yet, so very new. So human but, not of this world. Clow had seen this before. Years ago. A single name came to mind. Time Lord…

The Doctor looked out the window, eyes fixed on the horizon. He sat like that for a long time, just starring. Then he spoke no, rather sang.

It was a soft twinkling tune, light and airy yet, dark and cold. When he finished the song, he smiled at Clow. "Everyone has a song. And every song comes to an end."

With those words, the train stopped, he roused Dona and left. Never to be seen by Clow again.

Trains and winter rains

No going back no going home

Trains across the plains

And in the sky a star alone

Seven year old Eriol watched as the man and woman left his fathers shop. There was just something so familiar about them. He just couldn't place them. Oh well…

His parents didn't understand the changes that took place as Eriol received the first inklings of his destiny. All they know was that it all began on a chilly winter night, just as the shop was closing.

It all started with Eriol humming the words to a song he never knew.

_Trains and winter rains _

_No going back no going home _

_Trains across the plains _

_And in the sky a star alone_

**The end **

**With Love **

**Lady BloodDove **

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


End file.
